Chapter 360
Cover Volume: 38 Pg.: 47 Baroque Works' Cover Story; Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Vol. 2 'Newspaper,please' Quick Summary The race is on to reach Blue Station before the Sea Train leaves for Enies Lobby. Long Summary At the entrance of Blue Station, Robin arrives and is told to board the Sea Train first by Corgi who laughs that the woman he had been chasing for so long had finally given herself up. Sanji, who is watching from afar, notes on how it looks as if she is being taken away despite the fact she could escape easily and notes that she must be after something or has a reason for not escaping. His chain of thought is then broken by the arrival of the CP9 who are carrying both Usopp and Franky and states that despite the claim of no longer causing them trouble, it feels as if he is. At the Galley-La HQ, an awoken Chopper is happy to find out that Robin hasn't betrayed them as the crowd watch in amazement while he changes forms. However, they are interupted by Iceburg who explains to them that the CP9 are mostlikely going to Blue Station to get the last Sea Train as that will be the only safe way to travel since the Aqua Laguna will be due to arrive sometime soon. It is revealed that they only have half an hour to make their way to the station as the train will leave then and cannot be delyed. Nami desides that she will go to the station alone while Chopper searches for the missing Luffy and Zoro. Paulie, who has finally woken up, instantly shocking the other shipwrights by demanding they help them out. He explains to them that the Straw Hat Pirates were framed and that they saved him and Iceburg from the real assassins despite being the ones blames. As for the "missing" Rob Lucci and Kaku, he lies to them and says that they both had to return to their home islands and will probably never be back. Although at first the others question this, he snaps at them to think about the Galley-La Company name and they all agree to believe what he had just told them as he agrees to show Nami to the station. Before leaving, he tells Iceburg that he didn't want them to have the same feelings he had. Chopper and a large fleet of shipwrights race through the city trying to find the four missing Straw Hats; Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and even Usopp. As it reaches twenty minutes before the destined leaving time, Paulie takes Nami through a short cut while Robin sits thinking in one coach of the train. In another, Usopp and Franky are thrown while tied up as Sanji hears that the train will be leaving earlier than expected! The CP9 begin to relax at the thought of their mission finally being over as Nami continues on her way. While sitting with Tyrannosaurus, Iceburg wonders whether Franky is still okay as the search continues for Luffy and Zoro. Sanji, realising that the others won't make it to the station in time, makes his way inside. Luffy is seen once again stuck between two buildings and Zoro is stuck in a chimney, niether able to move and both being located somewhere in the lower half of Water 7. Quick Reference Plot Points *Nico Robin, Franky and Usopp are on the Sea Train that will soon depart for Enies Lobby. *Paulie lies to the other shipwrights about Rob Lucci and Kaku. *Nami is on her way towards Blue Station while Sanji is already there. *Luffy and Zoro are stuck. Character Introduction Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin *Galley-La Company **Iceburg **Paulie **Tyrannosaurus *Franky Family **Franky *CP9 **Rob Lucci **Kaku **Kalifa **Blueno *World Government **Corgi Anime Episode Episode 252 Site Navigation 360